


Braggadocious

by Saratonin



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Elections, It's taken me almost a year to be able to write this short thing, M/M, Not Really A Happy Ending, POV John Watson, Randy Rainbow - Freeform, This is cheaper than therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 12:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12321411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saratonin/pseuds/Saratonin
Summary: John and Sherlock watch and react to the 2016 U.S. Presidential Elections.





	Braggadocious

**Author's Note:**

> This doesn't have Rosie in it, and John and Sherlock are married, so it's definitely not cannon. Well...it's head cannon, but since y'all can't see what's in my head, I thought I'd mention.

John was never one to get too heavily involved in politics. Especially politics outside of his own country. Everyone was talking about what would happen on the morning of November 9th, though. It would be evening of the 8th in the U.S. and the votes would be tallied. So, as he got ready for work at the surgery, he had the BBC on in the background. While he was drinking his cuppa, he stood in the living room and watched something interesting. “The President Elect of the United States is Donald Trump,” the broadcaster said. “Huh,” thought John, “that’s surprising.” He was far too orange for a typical politician, not to mention he didn’t sound very smart.

As the day wore on, the atmosphere in the surgery and the city got more and more bleak. Finally, as John and Sherlock sat with take away from the Chinese around the corner, they watched Donald Trump's acceptance speech and wondered where Hillary Clinton was.

Turning the TV off, they went to bed together wondering what it meant for the LGBTQ community in America and if it meant anything for the community in the UK. They held each other as they fell asleep, hoping that their lives hadn’t just drastically changed.

The next day, John and Sherlock sat in their dressing gowns, in their chairs, with a fire going. Sherlock sat with his fingers perched under his nose and his eyes closed, John was on his phone with his ear buds in. He giggled. Sherlock opened his eyes with surprise. He didn’t think he’d hear that noise in the flat that day. Sherlock returned to his thoughts and was interrupted when John giggled again.

“What are you watching, husband,” Sherlock enquired.

“Have you heard of Randy Rainbow,” John asked in reply.

“You know I haven’t, get to the funny part,” Sherlock said.

John showed him the video he was watching entitled “Braggadocious.” Though Sherlock typically didn’t engage in the following of what are called “You-Tubers” he could imagine himself enjoying the work done by this man.

John and Sherlock moved to the sofa to watch more of Randy’s videos. “Why does this man seem to have an obsession with Mel Gibson,” Sherlock pondered out loud?

“Who cares, as long as he continues making videos about Trump. It may be the only way some get through the next four years,” John mumbled.

**Author's Note:**

> As an American in the LGBTQ community I bawled when Trump won. I've been thinking about how to write about it since, and have only tonight been able to do it. It's not a happy one, but it's cathartic. Randy Rainbow is a real person and his videos give me life. He is one of the ways I'm coping with this damn situation we're in. Please do yourself a favor and head to his YouTube page and check out his videos. "Braggadocious" is a real one. I also highly recommend "Alternative Facts."
> 
> This has not been beta'd or brit picked. All mistakes are mine, let me know if you find anything. And if you're Randy and you read this (as if): thank you. Thank you so much.


End file.
